Not all CDs and MP3s are recorded at perfect pitch, nor do all media players play back at exactly the same frequency. A guitarist can easily adjust an instrument to account for minor deviations in pitch. However, a pianist cannot. Consequently, a CD player which allows a user to make both minor and major adjustments to the pitch is desired.